Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection structure of a high voltage electrical equipment unit in a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In a vehicle such as an electric automobile or the like, a rotating electric machine provided for vehicle driving or regenerative power generation and a power control unit configured to control the rotating electric machine are accommodated in a motor compartment of a vehicle body front section. In the power control unit, high voltage electric equipment parts such as an inverter, a DC-DC converter, or the like, are accommodated in a metal unit case. For this reason, in the power control unit of such a vehicle, even when a large load is input to the vehicle from the outside, it is important to sufficiently protect the high voltage electric equipment parts in the unit case. Based on these circumstances, even when a large load is input from the outside, various countermeasures capable of sufficiently protecting the high voltage electric equipment parts have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-103585).
In the protection structure of a high voltage electrical equipment unit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-103585, the unit case is attached to a vehicle body frame by a unit support frame, and in this state, a circumferential region of the unit case is surrounded and protected by the unit support frame. In addition, a guard member configured to protect the unit case from a protrusion of a radiator in the front of the vehicle is installed in an area facing the protrusion. The guard member is constituted by a plate-shaped member formed of a metal, and attached to bridge the unit support frame and a high strength area on the unit case.